Letting Go
by Lunare Valhart
Summary: Someone doesn't want him to get hurt, but he must learn... to let go. [Tyka from another perspective]


LV: ^^; Uh… Sorry. I'm having a bit of trouble still with Viper's Nest. But I felt like writing a two-part one-shot, if that makes any sense. *cowers* Don't hurt me!

CL: *looks bored* This is another TYKA hinted fic… but it's in a different perspective. An old idea, but hey, it works. *shrugs and walks off*

Aya: *huffs* Yeah, well _I_ thought it was original, you insensitive brat!

Mana: --; This takes place in the same timeline as Forever and Always, but at the very beginning. You'll see why.

Disclaimer: I own Hoshika, Red, Tyson's grandpa and dad's names, Aido, Kasumi, Niyt, Seishi, Otaku, Manchu, and Cheres. Anything else is © whoever owns Beyblade. Woot. XD

Letting Go I

~

He knew he shouldn't be doing this.

He knew he was invading his private thoughts written down to preserve the memories they held.

…But he had to know.

However, one entry stood out clearer than the others, and it made his blood run cold with fear…

~

_I'm finding it hard to think straight anymore. I really just can't believe it myself. Why, of all people, did it have to be him? And how it started would be a good explanation, too. Of course you know who I'm talking about. Yeah… him. The arrogant sourpuss. Mr. 'I've-got-better-things-to-do'. My team captain… Kai Hiwatari. I think… I've fallen for him._

_I've probably got a death wish the size of the friggin' continent if I really have fallen for him. I mean, what draws me to him? He's done nothing but insult me since we first met. He gets along better with Rei more than me. He tolerates Chief and Max just as much. I'm probably the last person on his respects list. So how the heck did this happen? _

_Well, okay, I'll admit he's kinda hot and he is pretty mysterious, but that's beyond the point. I mean, he's got the worst personality I've ever seen! What kind of person just glares at your hand like it's infected with some deadly virus when you hold it out to shake? He doesn't know how to loosen up at all. He never accepts help, either. You'd think there was something shoved up his ass._

_Uh… heh. Hope Grandpa doesn't read this. I don't think he'd like the fact I like guys or that I just wrote a cuss word out. I have to be more careful. I should take my own advice and I'm royally screwed if Grandpa does read this, Niyt just said. Sheesh, some guardian fairy he is._

_Grandpa knows about Niyt. Since about two years ago, if I remember correctly. Niyt's good and all, but he can be the most annoying thing sometimes. I know he means well… but Kai has too much an effect on me. He keeps telling me off about it, says the others would be better to me. It's not that I doubt him, but I can't look at the others like that like I can with Kai. They're just my friends. Kai's… something else. Wow. Is it just me, or did that sound just plain corny?_

_There's no way I could ever tell him this. I'd lose what little respect I've gained. He'd never be able to return my feelings for him. I'll have to keep this bottled inside, like with everything else. I just don't know how long this will take to subside. And even though part of me is hoping it's soon, there's still a part of me saying that it'll last for a long time, or at least until I confront him about it. Gah, I'm getting confused! Life was hard enough without him in it._

_I'm definitely not gonna sleep well tonight. Forget it. I'm tired of writing and Niyt's nagging again._

_Tyson Kinomiya_

~

Denbe Kinomiya stared at the open journal in his hands with a certain level of distress. He could feel his years showing, if not in his form… then his features.

He had no clue his only grandson felt like this towards anyone, let alone the sour Hiwatari kid. It wasn't the fact that he was head over heels for someone who'd probably never love him back, though that was another red flag going super speed, but rather that Tyson didn't feel comfortable telling him or his father his sexual orientation. 

After all he'd been through--the murder, the trials, the separation from Kasumi, his six week-long disappearance, the events with the Bladebreakers--he couldn't find the courage to tell them he was gay.

To be truthful, it was a shock to read it in his impulsive grandson's handwriting, which was clearly written a tad shakily. But he couldn't say he was disgusted or humiliated by the knowledge. After all, one of his nephews, Otaku, was the same way, and he, his late wife Aido, his daughter and Tyson's late mother Hoshika, her ex-best friend Red, and his younger son Seishi had taken him in when his older brother Mashu had kicked him out on the discovery. Unfortunately, he and Red had gotten a little too close and a certain series of ill-fated events ended up costing his family the loss of his only daughter and the separation of her twin children when Sancho's own homophobic sister Cheres had felt he wasn't apt enough to care for his own children. Hopefully, that was all in the past. He _really_ didn't need any more soap opera drama in his life.

Glancing at the date, he realized that this entry was during the Asian Tournament the Bladebreakers' first year together. It had been nearly over a year since this discovery was made. Had Tyson ever gotten over his crush? There was only one way to find out.

He flipped to the page with the most recent entry and nearly gagged. 

"Well," He grimaced, "_This_ answers my question good enough."

Tyson had apparently gotten bored doing his homework one night recently and, on a separate piece of paper, doodled Kai's name and little hearts. Denbe shook his head exasperatedly; this must've been about two weeks ago. He remembered when Hoshika came back from her first year of college in Egypt. Subconsciously, she'd elegantly scrawl Sancho's name with her own, even going as far as 'Sancho and Hoshika Granger' once. 

To her embarrassed dismay, Seishi felt he had gotten behind in the 'tease older sister' stage and snatched it off her, squealing throughout the dojo while she was hot on his heels shouting learned obscenities in Egyptian and Spanish as to not get in trouble with him. It didn't work. Sancho had come for a surprise visit and, upon hearing them, started scolding her himself. The elderly Japanese chuckled; the defeated, slightly flustered look on his charming daughter's face was a very amusing site.

Placing the decorated leaf of paper on the desk, he scanned the most recent entry: the night before Tyson left for his second World Championships at Island Stadium in Southern Japan.

~

_I'm so psyched to be headed out to defend our title as World Champions! We're leaving tomorrow, and I'm gonna try and see if I can sneak a seat to myself or something so Max, Rei, and Chief won't try to make me sit next to Kai again. It's nice that they're trying to help, but please! It's getting really hard to deal with these hormones when I'm sitting right next to him. He's much nicer now, and though he's still reluctant to join in on the fun, he's not so much a sourpuss as he is a wary person trying to shy away from something outside his personal boundaries. We get a little rowdy at times. Heh._

_It might just be my imagination, but I could've sworn I saw Kai glare at some girl who was being a little over-friendly with me the other day. And I mean 'over-friendly' as in dressed in, like, nothing and proudly displaying surgery-given cleavage. I found it kinda… yuck, but you know me; I can't be impolite to a girl. Hiromi's an exception because she isn't one. She's a witch, I tell you! And I have the sinking feeling that she's got a thing for me… Ugh. End my pain…!_

_Niyt just made the most perverted comment I've heard yet. 'I'm sure Kai could have you screaming for other reasons, Lover Boy.' And currently, I'm shaming a ripe tomato. I will never understand that fairy. One minute he's telling me off about liking Kai, the next he's getting all Max and Rei-ish on me! Those two are pretty bad with the suggestive comments, but Niyt…! He confuses me. He really does._

_I look back at my previous entries and I realize that I really have grown up a bit. But my feelings for Kai have never weakened. If anything, they've grown stronger. In some ways, I respect my mom's words to me the night she died even more now. It's almost like they apply to me and Kai. He, the lock, and I, the key. Besides, he was really nice a few months back during Christmas; he got me that ring I was looking at that reminded me of Mom. He said that I was distracted enough during training so he got it to get my mind back to the dish, but I could've sworn I saw a little blush on his face. Ah… Me and wishful thinking. I'm not letting Max and Rei see it; they'd blow it all out of proportion! I've settled to keeping it hidden under my shirt with a black cord. I rarely take it off. It's like a good luck charm, in a way._

_I have to get ready for tomorrow; wish me luck!_

_Tyson Kinomiya_

~

Denbe arched an eyebrow at this, "So _that's_ what the lil' dude's always fingering under his shirt. I was wond'rin' 'bout that." He closed the journal and placed it down where he found it. Tyson would be home in a day or two, so he'd confront him then. He had heard the announcement the day before yesterday; the Bladebreakers had won again. They'd rest up a few days, and then head back home.

"T-man, I don't want you to get hurt or anything…" He sighed to himself wearily. He looked over to the desk and gently picked up a picture, feeling tears beginning to swell into his eyes, "I don't want any more innocent victims involved with the bad luck our fam' has had in the last seventeen years."

In the picture, a young slender woman with sun-kissed features and long, silky midnight-blue hair was leaning onto the trunk of a blossoming sakura tree, the softly tinged petals drifting down on the gentle breeze. Her twilight-colored eyes sparkled with sagacious mischief as her arms were around two identical toddlers, one with a sky blue cap perched on top of his head lopsidedly and the other with a white ribbon tying her navy blue locks into a high ponytail. The little boy had draped himself over the woman's lap, staring up at the falling petals. The young girl was sitting cross-legged and busying herself with making a flower chain. Joining the little boy in his activity was a young man around three years younger than the woman, grinning widely as he chatted amicably to the woman and her son about a subject Denbe had long forgotten. A dark-haired man's arm was around her waist as she had her head resting on his shoulder, and his against hers. He saw himself with his arm wrapped around a gray-haired woman's shoulders, who must've been beautiful in her youth, as they watched proudly from a distance. 

Wiping a stray tear from his eye, he whispered, "Sancho, I know you're a bit busy with your digs and all, but I can't do much without your help. S-Dude, you'd better make yourself useful, kiddo. Star Gal… Hoshika, doll… Tyson really needs your help right now. Tyson… You aren't alone, lil' dude. Kas… I hope you're livin' a happy life with your aunt and the ol' badger woman… Cherry Blossom, Aido… I've raised them best I could… I've never give up…"

He sighed to himself as he reached over to turn on the radio. However, an emergency announcement sounded over the radio that made his blood run arctic cold as fear gripped him.

-"The World Champion team, the Bladebreakers, have had an aircraft accident nearly five-hundred miles away from their hotel residence near the supposedly cursed Lost Mountain this afternoon. It has been reported that the two of the five Bladebreakers are missing: their team captain, Kai Hiwatari, and Tyson Kinomiya, the young World Champion, himself…"-

~End Part One.


End file.
